


Step Right Up!

by hoshiko2kokoro (hoshiko2)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiko2/pseuds/hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is an Alpha that has just been told he can have sex with an Omega every day without the consequences of pregnancy or permanent mating. But is that really why he goes inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Right Up!

_A/N:_ There is dubcon and abuse mentioned in this piece. It deals with sex-slaves, so, yes.

* * *

_Act 1_

"Step right up, Alphas! For a small price, you can have your fill of _any_ of our lovely Omegas, all primed and ready to be dominated! With the use of our C-Cup technology, we have inserted in them a device that blocks any of your discharge entering their body, keeping them free to continue to have sex! These Omegas will stay in heat for you as long as you keep paying!"

Alfred wasn't the type to normally peruse the Red Light District, but his friends had urged him to relax some, take a night off from his work, and be carefree. They didn't mention that they'd pump him full of beer and send him off for sex.

Luckily, Alfred's alcohol tolerance was much higher than his friends thought, so while they were draping themselves over his shoulder and blabbering about cute Omegas, Alfred was listening to the announcer's voice booming over the loudspeaker. An Omega in heat and unable to be bonded. It _did_ sound enticing to any unmated Alpha, especially workaholics like Alfred Jones.

"What's the price?" Alfred asked the announcer as he approached slowly.

"Why, for a first timer like yourself, only 50!" the man replied with a wide grin. His red eyes flashed with interest as he looked Alfred over. "And if you like the Omega you chose, you have the option of paying for more time at a lesser price, of course. Feel free to have any male or female you like!"

Alfred worried his lip. A friend of his pushed himself off of Alfred and wandered inside. The other friend looked at Alfred with a frown.

"Man, what happened to you? You used to be so much fun! It's like you hit adulthood and stopped being Al. Now you're just Fred at your lame ass job."

Alfred resented that, but he couldn't find an appropriate comeback to it. If he was younger, he would have. Maybe his friend was right.

"Okay," Alfred said.

The inside was dark with black lights illuminating the neon greens and purples spray painted along the walls and ceilings. Alfred saw someone's bright white teeth. They welcomed him with a heavy French accent, and then handed over an iPad. On the screen was the option of "Male" or "Female".

Alfred clicked on "Male", and then images of Omegas faces appeared on the screen. He scrolled through a few, uninterested in the majority of them. There were old Omegas, young, black, Asian, and even some transgenders. Alfred was impressed that there was such a selection, however he'd yet to find one that perked his interest.

Then, he saw a blond man with thick eyebrows and brilliant green eyes. He had an otherwise unattractive face with a blank expression, but Alfred was drawn to him somehow. He tapped on the picture. The name "Arthur" popped up with a short list of basic information: age, blood type, height, and weight. His regular price was 150.

"Um, I'll take him," Alfred said as he handed back the iPad.

The man smiled widely. The bright white of his mouth seemed to stretch to the extent of his face. "You chose a VERY popular Omega. He's known as our Queen of Spades. This is your first time?"

"Yes, and, probably my last." Alfred gulped.

"We'll see about that."

The man tapped on the iPad twice and then showed Alfred down a long and dark hallway. There were moans of pleasure and cries of orgasms echoing all about the building, all behind closed doors. The doors had symbols painted on them; hearts, clubs, diamonds, stars, flowers. Somehow, everything reminded him of an insane asylum, only this was full of horny Alphas and not insane inmates.

Alfred and his escort stopped before a door with a spades symbol spray painted in blue paint. The escort opened the door. Alfred's nostrils were flooded with a heavy scent of pheromones. This Omega was heavily in his heat.

"Enjoy," the man purred in Alfred's ear. He pushed the Alpha inside and closed the door, locking it.

The Omega, Arthur, was lying face down on the bed in the middle of the room. Like outside, this room was lit by black lights and blue streaks of spray paint and spades symbols littered the walls and ceiling and even the floor. Arthur writhed on the bed, already naked and with his body propped up for his client to mount him.

He turned his head. The white of his teeth was visible. He was panting hard through his open mouth. "P-please… I am at your mercy…"

Alfred wasted very little time at undressing. It had been so long since he had properly mounted an Omega, and even less of a time since one had been in heat before him. He felt his hormones control his entire body as he stepped out of his pants, dropped his boxers, and climbed up behind the Omega to press himself inside the man. Arthur shivered, and let out a small moan of appreciation.

"Oh…you're a big boy. I like you," Arthur whispered breathlessly. "Mm, why don't you rock into me some? Or are you the type to be a tough Alpha? These beds are strong and…"

"Shut up," Alfred demanded. Arthur only gasped in response, but the line of bright white cured upwards into a smile.

"As you wish."

Alfred kept up a steady rhythm as he rocked into Arthur. The Omega was tight, clenching up around Alfred, only to relax and allow more of his cock into him. It wasn't long before the Alpha felt his balls pressing up against Arthur's ass. He smiled to himself, feeling all of the stress ebb away and his more carefree self returning.

"You feel really good," Alfred panted. "I can see…why you're so…popular…"

Arthur breathed a laugh. "Th-thank you… Might…I ask for your name…? I like to…call out my client's…name-oh!"

"It's… It's Al…Alfred…"

"Oh! Oh Alfred!" Arthur's head snapped up. "Yes! Oh there! OH!"

Alfred leaned back off of Arthur some. He was able to make out Arthur's form underneath him. He had a very defined back that curved and stretched in all the right places. Alfred grasped Arthur's hips and pulled them back towards him. He pressed himself deeper and deeper into Arthur's prostrate, sending the Omega into loud calls of pleasure. Soon, he joined in on the cries of delight.

Arthur came. His semen was as bright as his teeth as it stained the bed. Alfred felt himself release inside the Omega, but Arthur remained unchanged from it. It was as if he couldn't even feel it enter his body.

"Oh my God… That was…good," Alfred heaved as he lowered himself onto Arthur's back, pushing the Omega to lie flat on his stomach. They turned their heads sideways to rest on the pillow. "Oh man… It's been so long and… Wow…"

"And, for a low price… You can have another go…"

A small touch screen on the wall above Arthur's head lit up. On the screen was a number pad with a small box to the right that said "Price" and under it said "Limit".

"Limit?" Alfred asked, having quickly glanced at it.

"Yes… How long do you wish to stay? A few hours? Just one more round? I am in perpetual heat, so you may stay for quite some time…"

"Wait… you _stay_ in your heat? For as long as I pay, or just until you're done?" Alfred looked at Arthur incredulously.

"No," Arthur purred. He smiled at Alfred. Somehow, all he saw were those green eyes. "My heat is just consistent. It's not _just_ a week."

"H-how?!" Alfred was shocked. He'd never heard of such a thing. "Isn't that hazardous to your health?"

Arthur laughed, but it sounded condescending. "I don't know or care. Now, will you stay for another round? I am growing horny."

Alfred reached up and typed in a few numbers.

Arthur chuckled. "Three hours, hm…? My goodness… You certainly enjoyed yourself here, didn't you?"

The screen turned off, and Alfred resumed his movements inside Arthur. He suddenly felt recharged. He leaned up to lick Arthur's neck.

"There's…something about this place… I feel hard again… Why?"

"I don't know. Oh… I don't care…" Arthur was gripping at the bed sheet under him. Alfred could feel his body reacting to Arthur's as they surged for another round.

"I have so many…qu-questions for you…" Alfred's mouth was near Arthur's ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and nibbled. "Wh-where are you from?"

"I don't… I don't know… AH!"

"Do you…remember what you did before this?"

"N-no… Why would I care?"

"You mean you don't, mmmm!"

"AH! Oh, Alfred…. Oh, you dirty little…"

"You don't remember your…your family or anything?"

"No. I've been here for… mmm… for four months…" Arthur licked at Alfred's hands that had been placed on both sides of his head. Alfred's weight pinned him down to the bed. "We are given… time to sleep and eat and bathe, but… Oh! Ot-ot-other than than- OH THERE! Oh…. Other than that… I am… in constant heat…"

Alfred stopped suddenly. "W-what…? Why?"

"Oh, _please_ don't stop!" Arthur whined. He pushed his body back against Alfred's cock. "Please, keep going. I'll answer any question."

Alfred did as he was told, only his mind was now focusing more and more on this strange idea that an Omega could be kept in such a sexual state at all hours of the day. "How is it possible?"

"I don't know."

"What were you like before this?"

"I don't reme-ah-ember!"

"Do those guys control your heat?"

"I don't even kno-oh! Know who you mean…"

"The two outside. Nngh!"

"Oh… Oh, you liked that."

Alfred suddenly felt himself come inside Arthur again, but then he realized that it didn't actually _go_ anywhere. Arthur's insides were still wet with his own natural slick, and not coated with Alfred's cum. If he didn't release inside of Arthur, then where had he? And Arthur's semen that had previously stained the bed was now gone too. A fresh coat had splattered the sheets, much like the paint on the entire building's interior.

"Arthur… I… I have so many questions…" Alfred felt exhausted, but it was short lived. Before long, he was hard and back to thrusting into Arthur until the Omega was calling out again and again.

He wished his mind could just shut off and enjoy all that Arthur had to offer, learn more things about his body, and pleasure the man until they both cried. However, the issue of an Omega stuck on a never ending heat bothered him. Then, there was the idea of Arthur never being able to leave here again.

"A-Arthur… Why don't you leave this place?" Alfred asked. It was nearing his time to leave, and so far he'd learned nothing.

"Why would I want to…? I am safe here, well fed, protected, and constantly pleasured." Arthur smiled as he buried his face into his pillow. He bit at a corner as Alfred brushed a sensitive spot in him.

"But…do you have any goals or desires in life?" Alfred asked. His breath was hot against Arthur's ear. He licked Arthur's cheek tenderly.

"N-no. My only wish is to constantly be filled…" Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred in the eyes. "By an Alpha like you… Alfred."

Alfred leaned forward to try and capture those lips that taunted him, but Arthur quickly turned away.

"Sorry," Arthur murmured. He buried his face into the pillow. His voice was muffled as he said, "Kisses on the mouth…are forbidden to an Omega like me…"

"What if… I stay here… forever? With you. Would you like that?" Alfred asked as he came once more inside of Arthur. By now he should be drained and nearly sick from all the sex. His body, however, seemed to be defying such a fact.

Arthur purred, dizzy from his orgasmic high. "Well, I wouldn't oppose it, but I believe your time is up."

"Th-then I'll pay for more!" Alfred looked up at the screen from before, but it didn't turn on.

"Sorry, love. You can only repay once."

Alfred began to thrust into Arthur once more. "I'm not done!"

"Oh!" Arthur moaned loudly. He smiled at Alfred. "I like possessive Alphas. You're quickly becoming my favorite client."

The door to their room opened then. A man with a thick Hispanic accent shouted at Alfred to stop. The Alpha was then forcibly pulled out of Arthur and dragged out of the room. Arthur turned around to watch Alfred. His eyes remained bright as ever.

"Good-bye, Alfred."

And the door slammed shut.

* * *

_Act 2_

The door opened and Alfred saw Arthur with his ass up in the air, waiting. He waited until the door closed to cross the distance between them. He climbed atop Arthur to mount him, but didn't push up inside.

"Arthur," he whispered.

"Oh, you're back," Arthur purred. He rubbed himself back against Alfred. "Well then, how long will you stay today?"

"I… I have some more questions for you." Alfred licked his dry lips. It was growing harder and harder to resist Arthur's scent and willing body underneath him. He slowly started dry humping the Omega. "I really can't stop thinking about this whole thing."

"Do you mean my ass?" Arthur asked with a cheeky smile.

Alfred blushed, although it wasn't visible in the low light. "N-no! T-the whole you constantly being in heat thing! Sheesh."

Arthur gave a low chuckle. "So sensitive… My my… Well, as long as you enjoy your time with me, why don't you ask your questions?"

"I just… What is it about this place?" Alfred breathed hard as his cock's head slid into Arthur's entrance. The Omega gasped, and pushed back against it.

"Oh, give into the temptation, Alfred," Arthur pleaded. He turned his head to smile at the Alpha above him. "You bought me for now… Pleasure yourself…"

Alfred felt the last of his resolve dwindle away as he sheathed himself fully inside of Arthur. The Omega was very open today. But he was quick to clench down on Alfred to add in the friction he desired. Alfred's head rolled back as he let out a delightful moan.

"Oh God… Mm…"

Arthur closed his eyes and let Alfred ride him slowly. Alfred was lost to the sensations that sparked up his body, coursing through-out his being as he rocked his hips down into Arthur. The Omega under him writhed in pleasure, moaning, and moving along with him. He was so obedient, so pliant, so sexy. It drove Alfred wild.

"Seriously… What is it about this place…?" Alfred breathed.

"You asked me this yesterday too," Arthur replied with a hard gasp. "I told you, I don't know… Oh! Oh, yes. Mmm… Wa-was it yesterday that you were here?"

"Yes…" Alfred licked Arthur's ear. He then moved to nibble at the back of the Omega's back. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"No. I… Oh… I am not allowed to leave this room."

Alfred slowed his rhythm some as he digested that information, but then was back to rocking into Arthur. He felt himself growing close to his first climax, knowing that soon he'd be recharged and fucking the Omega harder than ever into the bed. It didn't add up and should be physically impossible, and yet yesterday he had been with Arthur for three hours, having nearly constant sex the entire time. When he left, he felt relaxed and sated, but nowhere near exhausted like he should have been if he had gone for that long with having sex.

"Why hasn't anyone… asked about this place? It's so weird…," Alfred mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes. His climax was coming.

"Maybe nobody cares," Arthur said. He then snapped his head back as Alfred pressed into a particularly pleasurable spot. "Oh! Oh yes!"

"Mm… Nobody cares about you."

Arthur stilled, and Alfred came. The Omega came on a reflex, but he didn't seem to have enjoyed himself. Alfred panted, staring at Arthur's frozen back. He licked at his neck, but the Omega remained motionless.

"A…Arthur?" Alfred tried.

Arthur's head was still turned the other way as he said in a dull voice, "An Omega like me doesn't deserve anything…"

"What?" Alfred sat up, pulling himself out of Arthur. "What did you say?"

That seemed to awaken the Omega again. He turned his head and smiled seductively. "Oh? Are you up for another round? My, my, you're really on tonight, hm?"

Alfred leaned forward to try and kiss Arthur on the lips, but he turned his head away. He let out an amused giggle.

"If there is one rule here, it is that there is no kissing on the mouth."

Alfred could only stare at Arthur, wondering if what he had heard was possibly something ingrained in Arthur or something he truly felt. But he was too far gone to continue much coherent thought. He gave his body up to Arthur, and soon left the Omega alone in that dark room.

* * *

_Act 3_

When Alfred came the next time, Arthur was waiting as usual. The Omega smiled when he saw it was Alfred.

"Back again? This is quite a lovely tradition we have, it seems," Arthur purred. He wiggled his ass in anticipation. "Shall we?"

"No," Alfred said sternly. "Not tonight. No. I have to figure all of this out."

Arthur turned to look at him. The lights played off of his face, giving him a rather strange look. Alfred got the feeling that the expression Arthur was making looked odd in general. Then, the Omega cracked a smile.

"Surely, you jest. I am an Omega in heat and you have yet to mount me. I am at your mercy. I am willing to do anything. And yet you come here to ask _questions_?" Alfred remained immune to him. Arthur scoffed as he lay back on the bed. "You certainly are strange…"

"No, what's strange is this! You're an Omega, locked up in this place, have no memory of your life before this, and yet you think I'm the weird one!?" Alfred stood up suddenly, startling Arthur. "Do you even want to leave here?"

"I told you already, there is no need. I am happy here. I am fed and pleasured and-"

"And you don't actually _live_!" Alfred closed the distance between him and Arthur suddenly. He grabbed Arthur's shoulders. "You're the one that has something wrong with you!"

Arthur stared at Alfred with blank eyes. His voice dropped to a lower tone. "Like you…? What do you live for…?"

Alfred pulled his hands away as if Arthur's skin was on fire. He stared at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Arthur stared up at him innocently. He then cowered, grabbing his blanket as if to protect him.

"What is wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"Just now… You…" Alfred shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If you don't want to help yourself, then why am I even here anymore?"

Alfred turned and headed for the door. He knocked on it. Arthur watched him curiously from his bed.

"You're leaving? No one has ever left me before their time is up!"

"Well, then I'll be the first."

The door unlocked, and then opened. Alfred stepped out into the hallway where people cried and moaned in pleasure. Normally, his own voice would join them in his own screams of joy, but not tonight. He didn't even say good-bye or look back at Arthur before he left.

"You're leaving already?" the Hispanic man asked, surprised.

"Yes. I'm not in the mood."

Arthur looked at the man at the doorway. Neither could truly see the other's faces. Arthur was relieved for this. He didn't want anyone to see the shame that burned his face. He looked down at his lap. Slowly, he wrapped himself up in the blanket and lay down on the bed. All he could think about were the words Alfred yelled at him. A sharp pain stung his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this way.

* * *

_Act 4_

"Back for more?" the French man asked with a bright smile. He offered the iPad to the Alpha in question. "Can't get enough."

Alfred said nothing as he snatched the tablet. He quickly scrolled through the selections to try and find the familiar picture of the Omega he always chose. There he was; the blond hair, thick eyebrows, and stoic expression. Why he was 150 was beyond Alfred. Why Alfred came back every night, even after he had stormed out the last time, was even more of a mystery to him.

He tapped on the picture of Arthur, but a red light outlined his profile. Alfred tried again, but still it resisted.

"What's wrong with it?" Alfred asked as he handed back the iPad.

The man took a look. "Oh, it means he's currently in use."

Alfred sneered at the term, but said nothing in reply to it. "Well, how much longer?"

The man shrugged. "I cannot check in on how long they are in use, but I can offer you a special. We don't do it often, but you're a regular now."

Alfred was nervous, but didn't voice it. "Okay… What is it?"

The man leaned far over his podium to smile down at Alfred. "A two-for-one deal! You join in with the Queen and his current Alpha, and when the other Alpha is done, you can add on your own time, but only pay for one! How is that?!"

Alfred took a step back. He hadn't considered doing double penetration on the Omega, and quite honestly, he doubted the small man could take it. Also, Alfred was not a kinky man. He always kept his sex the same, only taking Arthur from behind to not see those green eyes. Still, he _did_ want to see Arthur again. But if there was another Alpha present, Alfred would be unable to ask any more questions.

The thought of Arthur's remarks from last time had him rethinking. The Omega had been here for some time, and was unused to people asking him anything other than, "Will you lift your leg?" Perhaps Arthur had every right to be startled from this strange Alpha poking his nose into places he shouldn't be.

However, the thought of Arthur being misused twisted Alfred's insides. He gnawed on his lower lip, wondering if the other Alpha was being gentle to Arthur, of if he was the type that hit, that squeezed and left bruises, that spoke insults to the Omega, that contorted his small body into ways that would harm him. Arthur wasn't frail, but when he was lax in Alfred's arms, the Alpha felt an overwhelming urge to cover and protect the man's body with his own.

"I'm… I'm not good at sharing," Alfred finally answered. He turned to leave, and then thought better of it. "Can you tell Arthur something for me?"

"I will pass it along to my associate," the man replied. He sounded bored now that Alfred had changed his mind.

"Tell him… Tell him I haven't given up." The man didn't smile or nod his head in confirmation that he had even heard Alfred. "I'll be back."

At this, the man smiled broadly. "Then, we shall see you tomorrow night."

* * *

_Act 5_

"I am at your mercy…," Arthur whispered. His ass was up in the air like usual and his room was soaked in the thick pheromones of the Omega's unnaturally long heat.

"Arthur," Alfred said deeply as he stepped inside the room.

The Omega turned suddenly. Even from across the room, Alfred could tell that the man was shocked. "Alfred…? What…? I thought you'd never come back."

Alfred was undressing quickly. It had been quite some time since he had gotten his fill of the Omega, and his body was reacting strongly. Inwardly, he felt disgusting to be doing this _again_ , but fuck it all if he couldn't help it. He didn't know a thing about Arthur, hadn't even come in with a desire to come back for another round, let alone three, and yet here he was once again.

"I didn't think I would either, but." Alfred tried a short laugh, but then climbed onto the bed. Arthur continued to watch him curiously. "Well… um… I missed you."

Arthur was confused by this seemingly foreign concept, but then he smiled knowingly. He turned back around, parting his ass with his hands. "Ah, yes. You missed _me_. Of course."

Alfred licked his lips, resisting the urge to plummet face first into Arthur's ass. "Y-yeah. I mean no. No, I didn't miss just _this_. I missed…"

Arthur breathed a laugh. "Oh, just get in me. You'll feel better. Then you can get on with your questions."

"I…" Alfred sighed in frustration. Arthur writhed on the bed in discomfort. Then, Alfred remembered that Omegas that weren't filled during heat were uncomfortable. He pushed himself inside Arthur, sighing until he was sheathed fully inside the Omega.

"There… That's better," Arthur purred. He rocked his hips in encouragement for Alfred to start. Alfred remained still for a moment. He was inspecting Arthur's back. The Omega looked over his shoulder at Alfred with a frown. "Is something the matter?"

"No." He pressed his lips to Arthur's skin. It was hot and sticky; leftover residue considering it was late in the night and he had been working. Gently, he nuzzled his cheek into Arthur's shoulder blade. "Tell me… Has anyone ever hurt you? Are they rough? Do they injure you?"

Arthur was silent for a moment. Then, he began to chuckle. "Sometimes, but it's not often. Alphas prefer to protect, not harm."

"But they also like to mark what they think is theirs." Alfred grasped Arthur's shoulders, squeezing them in emphasis. "Have they left marks like that on you?"

Arthur laid his head down on the pillow with a sigh. "What does it matter to you? Aren't you just like the rest?"

"No, I…"

"You say no, but your cock is deep inside of me." Arthur turned his head so that Alfred couldn't see his face. "You want to be my hero, don't you? And yet you have no idea who I am or what's going on."

"Arthur…" Alfred released Arthur and pulled out. He sat on the opposite side of the bed with his head down. Arthur turned, and while he looked pained to not have something inside of him, he kept a civil control of himself. "Arthur, I don't know why… It's not like I walked into this place thinking to be some sort of savior for you. I just… There's something about you."

"Have you done this to the other Omegas here? Have you gone to them and asked them all sorts of questions?" Arthur asked. Alfred shook his head. "Then why me?"

"I said, I don't know!" Alfred snapped, effectively startling Arthur. He dropped his eyes in a submissive gesture of apology. "I just… I don't like to think you're here, being 'used' or mistreated, or knowing that you can't leave here ever."

"But this is a life I must have chosen," Arthur started. "There is no need to fight against something I have chosen. I have told you before, I am happy here."

"But you're so much more than this," Alfred said, catching Arthur off guard. The Omega inhaled sharply. "You are. I can tell. You're so…so beautiful and I know you're smart. Maybe you chose this, or maybe those guys put you here, but I don't think staying here is the best choice. It's just the easiest."

Arthur looked ready to fight as tears welled up in his eyes. The lighting made it difficult for Alfred to see, but he guessed that Arthur's face was red from frustration or anger.

Then, the Omega backed down. "No… you're right… I… I was once engaged."

"What?" Alfred moved forward in anticipation. The close proximity, though, re-awoke their libidos. Alfred tried to scuttle back to his side of the bed, but Arthur was faster. "Wait, wait, Arthur."

"No, no please." Arthur kissed Alfred's neck as he climbed into his lap. He settled himself down onto Alfred's hard erection, sighing as he slid down along his length. "Please… talk more…"

Alfred began to thrust his hips upwards, causing Arthur to snap his head back as he let out a particularly loud moan of pleasure. Alfred dropped his head to rest on Arthur's shoulder. He kissed Arthur's neck, wanting to suck, but unable to leave a mark.

"You… You were once engaged?" Alfred asked breathlessly.

"I was? I don't remember."

Alfred was silent except for the moans and pants. His mind tried to grasp everything that he had learned up to that point, but the pleasure spiking through his brain and coursing throughout his entire being made it difficult. His lips traveled up Arthur's neck to stop at his chin.

Arthur moved his face away when Alfred tried for his lips. "No… The one rule here is no kissing on the lips…"

"Who will see it?" Alfred asked with a slight growl at the denial. "There are no cameras here. I want to kiss you. I…I want more of you, Arthur. And not just your body. I want _you_ , Arthur."

The Omega gasped as his head fell forward. He looked at Alfred in the eyes, inspecting the blue depths to see the truth in them.

"Alfred," he whispered longingly.

It was there, that split moment of pure vulnerability that Alfred saw Arthur. He leaned in suddenly and captured Arthur's lips with his. The Omega didn't protest, only moaned and opened his mouth to the Alpha. Their rhythm increased. Alfred felt himself nearing his climax, when his tongue touched something metal inside Arthur's mouth.

He drew back, gasping for air. "What…What is that?"

"What?" Arthur asked in a complete daze. "Ah! Oh…mmmm. Alfred I'm close…"

"There's… something in your mouth…" Alfred lifted Arthur off of him momentarily, earning him a hiss from the irritated Omega. He then lay the man on his back, thrusting into him like never before. His intensity rocked the bed until it slammed against the wall. Their cries filled the room, possibly drifting down the hallway like the others.

Arthur was crying by this point in sheer pleasure. He wrapped his arms and legs around Alfred, and the Alpha leaned down to kiss Arthur again. They shared an enjoyable moment where their tongues danced in Arthur's mouth, before they both climaxed.

Alfred rested his head on Arthur's chest. He closed his eyes to listen to the pounding of Arthur's head. The Omega was lax underneath him, but still managed to lift a hand to run his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"There's…something in your mouth," Alfred repeated.

"I don't know what it is," Arthur said after he caught his breath.

Alfred hummed in acknowledgement. Then, he asked quietly, "Do others…take you on your back often?"

"No. Not often." Arthur kissed Alfred's head. "And none have kissed me."

"I wonder why I'm so special, then," Alfred said. He looked up at Arthur, meeting him with a smile.

"I wonder that about myself, too," Arthur replied without a smile. His eyes looked a different shade of green. "So, now, hero… What do you plan to do?"

Alfred smirked. He took Arthur's hand and kissed the back of it. "I want to get you out of here."

* * *

_Act 6_

Alfred entered the room and knew things were different. Arthur wasn't waiting with his ass in the air. He was slumped over the bed, breathing heavily.

"Arthur!" Alfred rushed to his side, sitting on the bed and pulling him into his arms. "What happened? Are you okay?!"

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled. "Alfred… you came today."

"Yeah, of course I did." Alfred shifted Arthur's body to sit in his lap, cradling him close to him as if the man were an injured or scared child. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Oh, it's nothing," Arthur replied breathlessly. He leaned into Alfred's hold. "My last customer was especially…um, energetic, shall we say? I'm just tired, is all. No need to fret."

"Well… then I'll just hold you and let you sleep," Alfred said with a soothing tone. He ran his hand down Arthur's bare back, feeling the way his spine curved and the ridges of his ribs. He swirled his fingers around the dip right above the Omega's butt cheeks, and then smiled. "I like holding you like this…"

Arthur closed his eyes, grabbing onto Alfred's jacket. "I do too…"

"Here." Alfred shrugged out of his jacket, covering Arthur in it. "There. That'll keep you warm, right?"

Arthur smiled, closing his eyes again and seemingly melting into Alfred's embrace. "I was plenty warm before, but now I feel… safe."

Alfred was glad he could keep himself relatively under control. He ignored his semi-erect penis, knowing full well that was just a natural reaction to the pheromones in the air. Although he had come with full intention to bust Arthur out of this prison, he knew that tonight was not a good time. Arthur was far too weary to travel or possibly be put in danger. Instead, Alfred held him through-out the duration of his limit in which he had paid for.

He didn't mind one bit. He listened as Arthur breathed evenly, watching the way his eyelids fluttered with dreams and how his mouth parted just so to make him look all the more innocent. Anger and determination boiled in Alfred's chest to rescue the Omega tomorrow, no matter what.

He kissed Arthur's cheek as a promise. "I will free you…"

* * *

_Final Act_

Alfred returned the next night earlier than normal. His heart hammered in his chest. In the pocket of his bomber jacket was his hand that gripped the device that would free Arthur. He was certain this time he would do it.

Like always, he nodded to the three men that ran the establishment. They smiled back, knowingly. The Hispanic man led Alfred down to Arthur's quarters. Alfred had rented out Arthur's entire limit. Nothing would get in the way this time.

Arthur was sitting on the bed looking forlorn when the doors opened. He straightened up at seeing Alfred, but said nothing. He didn't want the other man to become suspicious.

Once the door closed, however, Arthur rushed to Alfred's arms. "Alfred...!"

Alfred smiled as he enveloped Arthur in his arms. He smelled fresh. No one had had their way with him yet. Good. Clenching the device in his pocket, he pulled Arthur away and then revealed it. The Omega stared at it curiously.

"Alfred?"

With his mouth open, Arthur was susceptible to Alfred. Alfred drove the pliers into Arthur's mouth, nearly choking Arthur. The Omega gagged as he struggled to free himself from Alfred's tight hold, but being in heat had made him weak. His punches had been reduced to mere slaps on Alfred's arms.

Then, a loud clinking noise was heard as Alfred squeezed the pliers down in Arthur's mouth. The Omega cried as pain shot up his gums. Alfred pulled and pulled, finally yanking out the pliers. In their grip was a small hard chip, like one for a computer. It dripped with Arthur's saliva while a small light blinked, signaling it was on and working.

Arthur collapsed in Alfred's arms. A small dribble of blood dripped out of his mouth. Alfred set down the pliers on the floor, and then picked Arthur up in his arms. The Omega had gone faint from the pain.

Now, he just had to wait for Arthur to wake up before he could finish his plan.

Arthur stirred an hour later. He had curled up in his sleep close to Alfred. There was a throbbing in his head that made the world feel heavy as it rested on top of his entire body. The usual slick that dripped between his legs was gone, replaced with a searing pain that settled on his lower back. He let out a low groan as he reached round to rub at his tailbone where it seemed most of the pain resided.

"Arthur?" Alfred spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'." Arthur struggled to sit up, although his body violently revolted against any movement. Still, he pushed past it as he needed to drink some water to clear his head. "Oh hell… I feel terrible. What happened…?"

Alfred was on the edge of the bed. He watched Arthur carefully. "I, um… That time we kissed, I realized there was something in your mouth. I knew it was that C-Cup technology thing. So I pulled it out with pliers."

"You knew?" Arthur repeated. He was slow to get to his feet.

Alfred held out a hand to try and help. "Well, I sort of guessed."

"How did you figure that?" Arthur took his hand. He was led to the bathroom. The bright light temporarily blinded them both. As he washed his face, he felt Alfred's eyes on him behind in the doorway.

"Well, how often do you get kissed on the mouth like that?" Alfred asked.

Arthur hesitated. "It's a rule not to be kissed…"

"Exactly. I thought about why. So when I felt that… _thing_ in your mouth I figured that had to be it." Alfred looked down Arthur's back. "At first I thought it was in you, um… your bottom, but I've been in there enough to know. I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary."

Arthur turned to Alfred with a red face, but nodded. "Yes, that does make sense. And given how crazed I was, I couldn't feel that in my mouth."

"So…you know the affects you were under with that C-Cup?" Alfred looked away from Arthur's bare body, suddenly overcome with the fact Arthur was up and not on the bed, underneath him. Such a thought made his ears burn.

"Yes. I have all memories of my time here, as well as my memories from before here." Arthur looked at the floor in thought. "I remember…my family…"

Alfred was silent. He stared at the floor, not wanting to push Arthur to keep talking if he didn't want to. He said he'd free Arthur, not learn his life story. However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested. From the first day, Arthur had been intriguing.

"I was once engaged," Arthur mumbled. "But… I ran away. He scared me. No matter how much of a fight I put up against him, he would… So I ran away. I don't know why I came here, but it seemed like a good enough reason. I was an Omega about to go into heat. This was a way to get it out of the way without dealing with a heat, alone. But…"

Arthur hugged himself, his head dipping down. Alfred's head snapped over. The Omega was starting to crumble. Alfred stretched his hand out in hopes of comforting the man, but then hesitated. Would Arthur even want to be consoled at a time like this? What was he to this Omega who was forced into this situation, had his memories erased, and made to have sex every single night? He had only known Arthur for a week.

He pulled his arm back.

Arthur soon righted himself, wiping at his face, and turning to Alfred. While the skin around his eyes was red and slightly puffy, his face remained stoic. Alfred tried to look the man in the eyes, but found he couldn't. He had been one of the many Alphas who had taken to his body so easily, night after night.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked suddenly. "You look rather pale."

"Just. You know." Alfred looked up at the ceiling of Arthur's bathroom. "Oh, good. You have a vent in here."

Arthur looked up, having not noticed much of anything in this simplistic bathroom. The room itself was just a sink, a dirty toilet, and a prison-like shower stuffed into the far corner. If Alfred stretched his arms out, he could probably touch the walls on opposite sides of each other.

"Is that necessary?" Arthur asked.

Alfred moved to stand on the toilet. He then reached up and knocked the vent's covering out. "Yes, it is. You see, you're going to go through the vents and climb out."

Arthur's eyes widened. He looked up at the vent and then to Alfred. "What? How?"

Alfred jumped off of the toilet and began taking off his bomber jacket. "The layout of this place is very simple, so the ductwork should be even easier. If you just crawl until you reach a corner, you'll make a turn and head straight. It should lead to the roof eventually. I don't see anything truly fancy with this, so once you reach the roof, you'll go to the fire escape on the side of the building."

"What if there isn't one?" Arthur asked. Alfred placed the bomber jacket over his shoulders. The Omega looked at it. His body heated up with the warmth of the Alpha that was still embedded in the fabric. It was larger than him, and seemed to swallow up his body. His hands barely came out of the sleeves.

"There is." Alfred was close to Arthur with a serious and determined look. He placed both hands on Arthur's shoulders. "I'll be there. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

Arthur looked at Alfred with wide, open eyes. The Alpha was thrown for a loop. He hadn't expected such an expression from anyone, let alone an Omega he had had sex with nightly that hardly knew him. This man, Arthur, he had to trust Alfred, and he was. That look was the look of begging to not be lied to, to be forgotten, to be hurt.

"I won't leave you," Alfred said with a low voice. Arthur inhaled.

"You… You're something else…"

Alfred smirked and stepped back. "Thanks, I guess? Well, my time with you isn't up yet, so we can wait and go over the plan a little more to help you understand, if you'd like."

Arthur nodded, feeling his shoulders loosen just slightly. He went to the bed to sit, and Alfred sat beside him. They discussed the ductwork and the timing of everything, and even emergency plans should the three men running the place figured it out.

"Antonio, that's the Hispanic man, never comes in after you leave. They only come in after the place closes. That's to feed us and make sure we're not dead and that we wash. I don't leave my room, so I'm just assuming that what they do with me is what they do with everyone. I'm pretty immobile during this time as the C-Cup has turned off, so they make me do whatever they want." Arthur had been playing with the fur collar of Alfred's jacket to serve as a distraction before he thought too hard about all of those months of being manhandled so.

"It all sounds so demeaning…" Alfred ran a hand through his hair. "Wow… I wonder if there are other places like this around the world."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Arthur discreetly sniffed at the jacket, but Alfred caught him. He smirked to himself.

"Well… Once you're out of here, maybe I'll report this entire establishment to the authorities, have it shut down, and bring attention to Omega abuse." Alfred sounded so serious that even he believed it. He wasn't the type of guy to do such a thing, at least, not anymore. When he had been Al, he was just that kind of person, but now he was Fred. And Fred didn't do anything dangerous. Fred stayed hidden behind his cubicle and watched the world go by.

And yet, Al had come with Fred to this place, bought Arthur every night for a week, and was now trying to smuggle him out of a place that could potentially be a very dangerous thing should they be caught. Not only that, but he was taking another person's life into his hands. If he was caught, then so be it, but Arthur had gone through enough as it was. He deserved freedom. Fred would never have done such a thing.

"You know… I don't regret meeting you," Alfred mused. From the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur watching him. "I mean, I don't like the way we met, but it is what it is. Outside of here, I'm known as Fred and a lot of people think I'm boring. Back in college I was Al, and I was the cool kid. Everyone wanted to hang with me. But, I think after I met you I learned to bring Al back and balance out with Fred."

Arthur smiled. He put a hand on Alfred's. "So then, you're really Alfred?"

Alfred snorted. "Wow, we're cheesy."

"Yes, but it's fun."

The two looked at each other with dorky grins, allowing themselves this moment to enjoy each other's company as if they weren't in a terrible sex-slave institute.

"Hey, um… After this…what will I do?" Arthur asked. He looked away. "Where can I go? I don't have any money and I'm sure my family is rid of me by now. I have no idea if my body has been physically harmed by all of this and…"

"Well…" Alfred scratched under his chin and then rubbed the back of his neck. He was slow to say what he really wanted to say. Instead, he suggested, "You could stay with me for a little while. Just until you get your feet back under you. I don't mind and I have an extra room that was used for storage. We can get you a bed and get you in to see a doctor."

Arthur turned, alarmed, and Alfred recoiled. "Oh no! That'd be too much! You've already helped me so much as it is, and if this actually pulls through, I just! Oh Alfred…"

"No, really! It's fine!" Alfred laughed nervously. Should he keep pushing or should he just let it be? He didn't _want_ to push, but he felt even worse to just let things be when he knew that Arthur had no one in this world. "Arthur… It's ok, you know? Really. I want to help you. You're… You're someone special. You should be taken care of, not tossed aside. I'm not going to get you free and then dump you on the curb. You've already had that happen to you."

Arthur ducked his head. Alfred winced, thinking he had said the wrong thing. The scenario in his head went so much better than this. In his mind he saw Arthur agreeing to everything, and then, asking to stay for good. But that was ludicrous.

"Thank you…," Arthur whispered. He leaned his body to press his shoulder against Alfred's, and then pulled away. "It's time."

Sure enough, the monitor over the head of the bed lit up to indicate there was five minutes remaining of Alfred's time. They agreed that Arthur would head up into the ducts ahead of Alfred as it would take him some time to crawl. It wasn't a particularly complex plan, but so many things could happen if one of the men became suspicious or happened to walk into the room before Alfred could leave the building. But it was the best Alfred could come up with.

With his heart hammering in his throat, Alfred helped Arthur up to the vent, but stopped short. "Wait, zip up the jacket. You're still, you know… showing."

Arthur flushed, and then did as he was told quickly. "Thank you…"

Alfred hoisted Arthur up with relative ease. The Omega was incredibly thin and malnourished. In the bright light of the bathroom, Alfred could see just how poorly cared for he had been. His skin was a pale, sickly color and his hair felt more like straw and looked just as bad; almost like a mop on his head. But the light in Arthur's eyes was still there. He wanted his freedom too.

With one last look at Alfred, Arthur climbed into the duct. He replaced the vent's facing and waved to Alfred. The Alpha continued to stand on the toilet, watching as Arthur's shadow crawled away. There was minimal sound from the ducts bending to Arthur's weight. With the noise from outside in the building, he knew no one would hear it.

Quickly, he hopped down off of the toilet and looked in the mirror. It was time to mess up his hair and crumple up his clothes. He had to make it look believable that he'd just spent hours and hours fucking the same man in a small room. Cupping his hands under the faucet, he sprinkled water on his face and arms, making a small stain under his armpits to simulate sweat. The smell, well, he hoped no one got too close to notice he didn't smell of sex. The room certainly had it stamped into the walls and floor and ceilings, so there was no concern there.

After giving himself a once over, Alfred deemed himself satisfactory. He doubted that man, Antonio, would notice his jacket was missing. He probably hadn't even seen it when he came in a few hours ago.

With less than a minute to spare, Alfred was at the door. He blocked most of the room behind him, prepared to lie that Arthur was under the covers, resting if Antonio asked anything.

The door opened. Antonio was there. He didn't look over Alfred's shoulder as he motioned for Alfred to leave. The Alpha did so, and quickly made headway down the dark hallway. The other man at the register waved him good-night, and never said a thing. The final man was still out front, calling to passer-byers for their chance at a night of pleasure.

"Hey!" the albino man called. Alfred kept walking. "Wait! You're one of our regulars!"

Alfred slowed and turned around. Arthur would need just a few more minutes to get to the fire escape and down it, so this was a good way to not look too suspicious if Alfred took a turn down the alleyway. "Yes?"

"Tell us, tell _them-_ " the man waved his arms out to the small crowd he had amassed. "Tell them just how much fun it is! You come every night and buy one of our most expensive Omegas. How is it?"

This was it. Alfred could come out and call the building and their horrific organization out on everything wrong they were doing. He could warn the people of the harm coming to all of the Omegas locked up inside. He, like these people, had been disillusioned that this was all fun and games, and that the Omegas were fine. That they wanted this. That this C-Cup was something amazing to behold, and everyone should jump at the chance to knot without having to worry about any silly repercussions like a mate or pregnancy.

But, there was Arthur. If Alfred said anything, everything, especially Arthur, would be put in danger.

With a forced smile, Alfred said, "It's great! You'll feel something like never before! It'll totally change your life! The Omega I pick is amazing and I'm always excited to come here after work to unwind, you know? So, yeah, step right up and give it a try!"

That pleased the man in charge as the Alphas that had wavered by his platform finally did, indeed, step up. Now, with the man's attention diverted to them, Alfred made his hasty escape.

The alleyway to the right of the building held the rickety old fire escape Alfred had seen when scoping out the area last night. And, at the end of the alleyway, was his car. He wanted a quick getaway should anything go wrong.

As he rounded the corner he saw Arthur slowly making his way down the ladder. Alfred stood at the bottom and held his arms open. Arthur only had one more ladder to climb down, and then he'd be there. Alfred imagined Arthur rushing into his arms, laughing with tears in his eyes from happiness and gratitude. But instead, Arthur jumped down the final few steps and looked around with careful eyes.

"Where to now?" Arthur asked with a hushed voice.

"This way," Alfred replied with just as equally a quiet voice. He ran down the way with Arthur behind him. The poor Omega was so out of shape that he was heaving upon reaching the car. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run…"

"It's fine," Arthur panted. Alfred unlocked the car and he slipped into the front seat. "I just want to get away from here."

"You got it." Alfred got into the driver's side and started the car up. He backed out of the alleyway and, after a quick glance down the alley to make sure no one was following them, he took off for the freeway.

It took a few minutes of driving in silence before it settled in; they had done it. Arthur was free. He was here, safely, in the car, and Alfred was driving him to his house. Their future was unknown, but neither seemed to care at the moment. For Arthur, anything that wasn't that hellhole was better. He had trusted Alfred, put his very life into the Alphas hands.

But, what did that mean for the Alpha who had helped him?

"Um… Alfred…?" Arthur whispered after a moment. "Thank you… I'll forever be in your debt. If you'd…like me to be your mate, then…"

Alfred nearly swerved into the lane next to him, but he managed to get a grip on the steering wheel. He dared not look at Arthur. Such a thought had crossed Alfred's mind countless times over the course of the day and all of last night when the Alpha was unable to sleep. He wondered if he deserved Arthur after all he'd done.

"No." Arthur looked at Alfred. "No. You don't have to do that. I don't _need_ to have a reward, and I don't want one. Having you be free and safe and getting you back out there is best."

"But you…," Arthur started.

"No," Alfred repeated, cutting him off. "You're not…a prize. You were in there. Having me _take_ you as a mate is just as bad as me _buying_ you for a night. I could never…"

Arthur was silent again for a time. He was still wearing Alfred's jacket. "Well… I wouldn't say no if you asked."

Smiling, Alfred looked up at the stars. "Let's just see where the future takes us, hm? Right now, we have more important things to take care of."

Arthur was smiling too, but he hid it behind the fur collar of the jacket. He closed his eyes as he breathed in Alfred's scent. "Yes. You're right."

It wasn't a cemented plan, but it seemed nothing was at this point anymore. Alfred had gone from sleepy Fred to an Alpha that paid for an Omega to Alfred who freed Arthur. And Arthur had gone from abused Arthur to an Omega locked up to Arthur who was free. In a way, they were both free now. The future was wide open.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Originally this mini-series started as a passing fancy on tumblr. Then, I got such a response from readers that I continued it. I'll admit that I made parts up as I continued to write, but it was fun. I haven't written something for fun in a while. I apologize for the long drought between the last update and this. I hope the wait was worth it.


End file.
